Maternal Instinct
by angelofjoy
Summary: Sequel to Makuahine and The Jersey Appeal. Steve is having some major issues with his mother back in his life so he calls the one person he knows will help to lead him on the right path...Mrs. Williams. Set in Hawaii, we welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Also out of the canon in that Danny has full custody of Grace and his own, brand new, house.
1. An Unexpected Arrival

**A/N: It's New Story Day! **

**I've fallen victim to peer pressure. So many people have told me how much they love Mrs. Williams (well my version of her) and so many people wanted me to tackle the Doris 'issue'. So I have decided that even though I only just finished the Jersey Appeal a couple of months ago, I will start a new Williams family Hawaiian Adventure.**

**For some reason I have the opening to Romeo and Juliette in my head…'In fair Hawaii where we lay our scene…' foreboding much? **

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Arrival

For the first time, in a very long time, Danny Williams believed that life was good. He had found, bought and settled into a new house – having his mother and father ship all that was left of his life back in New Jersey out to Hawaii and effectively ending his nomadic life style. He had also won full custody of his daughter – Grace – and he had seen his ex-wife, tearfully leave the island for the foreseeable future with her husband and their baby boy. And, to make life that much better, he was content to know that he had a stable income and job that he loved with the Governor's Taskforce – Five-O.

Truth be told, Detective Danny Williams, Jersey born and raised, wondered how he had not done this much, much sooner.

Danny was adapting perfectly to his new situation. In the morning he would get up and look out his front windows at the beautiful ocean and the surf, and be thankful. He'd wake up his daughter, get her ready for school and then, as so many parents would do, he would walk her out to the curb to wait for the bus.

With a cup of coffee in one hand, Danny stood with Grace, chatting pleasantly about the mundane and he was happy. They'd watch Chin drive by and wave – his house was just down the street and Danny knew that he was always one of the first to arrive at the office in the morning. And then, Danny and Grace would wait for the two other children in the neighbourhood to make their way to the bus stop in front of Danny's house. It was all part of his new routine.

Once Grace was safely on the bus, and in the afternoon, thanks to a friendly neighbour and one of Grace's school friends, she always had a place to go when school was over and Danny was still at work. He trusted the mother and father that watched his daughter so diligently for him, but he always rushed home as soon as he could to make her dinner and spend time with her. In the morning, however, he sauntered back into his house, cleaned the breakfast dishes and prepared to head into work. He was never late, by any means, but he was always the last to show, and this settling into his new routine had him running like clock work unless Steve found a reason to upset the gentle balance.

Danny believe that he had found enough excitement in his life, being on such a prestigious task force and having a friend like Steve McGarrett, so the mundane of his routine was very welcome and framed his adventurous lifestyle perfectly.

One morning after having one last cup of coffee and making sure that everything in his house was tidy and just as he liked it, Danny was just about ready to jump into the Camaro and head into work when he heard his front door open and he popped his head around the corner to see Steve in the doorway.

"Danny you gotta help me," Steve said as he burst into Danny's house, knocking his friend aside in his agitation and heading on through the house toward the kitchen.

"Please, Steven, come in," Danny said sarcastically as he followed Steve into the kitchen. "What have you done now?" Danny asked when he saw that Steve really was worried and freaking out this morning.

Steve took a deep breathe, practically chugged the beer he had pulled out of Danny's fridge, at 9 a.m., and then started to pace. "I may or may not have ruined everything."

"Can you be more specific please?" Danny asked. "I accuse you of doing that almost daily. How is this time any different?"

"Well, I have been struggling with this whole Doris thing."

"I know," Danny said with a nod, "you tell me everything about your mother. It hasn't ruined everything before."

"And when I'm not turning to you for advice and a sympathetic ear, I turn to someone else I truly admire," Steve said and looked right in Danny's eyes.

"YOU CALLED _MY_ MOTHER?"

"I talk to her weekly, you know that."

"And you told her about Doris?"

"I told her about everything," Steve said with a sigh as he leaned his elbows on the counter and grasped his head.

"Does Doris know?" Danny asked trying not to sound angry, but his own anxiety level was rising.

"Not yet, but she will know about it all really, really soon."

"Steve, what did you do?" Danny asked as his eyes grew wide.

"Veronica and Patrick are arriving at Honolulu International in six hours," Steve said as he looked up, his face telling a story of fear, making him look like a child as he braced himself for Danny's retaliation. "Veronica called me from California about an hour ago."

"That's impossible. I spoke with my mother yesterday morning," Danny said. "She was content, her gardens are doing very well this season and she was talking of a vacation to Hawaii but she wasn't sure when it would be. How could she be on her way already?"

"I may have called her at lunch yesterday after the incident with Doris that I had in the morning, and well, I didn't know she'd jump on board so quickly. I had no idea that she and Patrick would be able to fly out so soon, but they are on their way now," Steve explained as Danny face palmed him self. "Are you mad?" Steve asked sounding like he was about six years old.

"No, I'm not. I've been looking forward to showing off my new place. Contrary to popular belief I love my parents and I want them to come and visit and stay with me – so does Grace. The person who is going to be mad is your mother," Danny stated as he started to walk through his house and up to the second level – Steve followed him like a lost puppy.

"How am I going to tell her before Veronica gets here to give Doris a piece of her mind?" Steve asked as he watched Danny move around the spare bedroom – opening the windows and pulling clean bedding out of the closet.

"I'll pick up my parents from the airport. You'll try and get eyes on Doris. Remember she has disappeared again after what you said to her yesterday," Danny said as Steve helped him with the new bed sheets.

"She was back at my place last night when I got home from the bar. She gave me shit for driving," Steve said with a sigh and punched a pillow a little too hard.

"You had two beers over a three hour period. You were fine. Beside, if you were intoxicated you were with a group of cops and we wouldn't have let you drive. Does she not get that?"

"I know that, but clearly our talk from earlier that day, the one that caused her to storm out and she called me a terrible son, meant nothing and she's still trying to mother me even though I'm thirty seven years old and have been without a mother since I was a teenager."

"She will try to mother you for the rest of your life!" Danny stated with a laugh. "I mean, look at my mother."

"Yes, but your mother didn't fake her own death, disappear for twenty years and then decided that she was going to come back into your life and try to mother you. You've had your mother all your life, and sure when she gets here she's going to move into your house and mother you for the duration of her stay, but mine left me, Daniel, she doesn't have the right to try and come back into my life and be my mother in all the traditional ways. I'm sorry, I'm too old for that, and frankly the only mother I want is yours," Steve stated angrily, "because mine doesn't know how to be a mother."

"Yeah, I can tell," Danny laughed at his partner's childish behaviour but, it had been two years since Steve had met Veronica, had saved her life and had been to visit in New Jersey over the Christmas holidays. He literally became on of her children. "But you are going to have to give Doris a chance. You were the one that went looking for her," Danny said trying to have some sympathy for a woman he really didn't care for.

"I didn't think I was looking for my mother."

"You were warned not to dig too deeply into your family's history."

"So you are blaming me for all this?"

"You're blaming yourself," Danny stated when the room was ready and everything looked tidy enough for his parents stay. "You found your mother, while looking for Shelbourn. You find out why she was Shelbourn and you bring her back to Hawaii only to have her let Wo Fat go, and lie that she was on the island. Then she shows up at your place to make breakfast and you let her stay there. You've invited your mother back into the house where you live, and where your father was murdered. Do you see how messed up this is and why she might think that you are inviting her back into your life as your mother?"

"My life has never been normal Danny," Steve answered, "I clearly don't know what I am doing."

"No it hasn't, not in the traditional sense, but you are trying to make it normal, and so is Doris, although she has a bad attitude about almost everything, she is trying. Give her a little credit," Danny said as he marched back down the stars and again Steve followed him. "Maybe my mother coming here to moderate your relationship with Doris is a good thing. Maybe Veronica will be able to show Doris how to mother an adult from a distance."

"Or maybe it will turn into a fight to the death and even though Doris is a spy, Veronica will mortally wound her with her words," Steve said skeptically. "World war three, Danny, does it mean anything to you?"

"In a fight to the death, your money is on my mother?" Danny asked in shock.

"Have you met your mother?"

Danny smile. "Oh yes, she's been my friend and my enemy these thirty seven years."

"I only had mine for sixteen."

"I'm sorry Steve. I'll help you through this. Everything will be okay."

"What should I tell Doris?"

"Tell her that my parents are coming into town and that I am planning a quiet family dinner and I would like to invite her to join us," Danny said as he looked into his fridge, "but first I am going to need to get groceries and pick up Grace from school, and then pick up my parents. I'm going to need today off, boss."

"So am I."

"Kono and Chin can hold down the fort. You had better call them and prepare them for world war three – also, invite them to dinner. I'm sure mom hearing about Malia and Lori and all the rest of our sad news since the last time we saw her will be enough to distract her from all of the Doris drama."

"Oh no, I'm going to have to really prepare Chin for that." Steve sighed. "It kinda doesn't seem fair, but I guess, Ma already knew about it and she's going to voice her condolences at some point during her stay."

"Yes, but it will be for the best. On the bright side, there will be much joy for my parents in seeing how great of a single father I have turned out to be for my Gracie – with my new house and full custody." Danny smiled. "Maybe you should bring Catherine too, and tell Kono to bring Adam. It will make my family feel at home with a huge extended family and it will take away from Doris - call Max, Charlie and Kamekona as well."

"Why am I calling all these people? I though you said this was going to be a quiet family dinner."

"Think about my family back in New Jersey. This is going to be a small, quiet, family dinner comparatively," Danny stated. "Beside, I'll be doing all the cooking, Steven, the least you could do is make sure our guests are invited – this is all for you, after all."

"Danny, you are your mother's son," Steve said with a smile.

"Do you feel better? I can tell that you do because your anxiety has faded away. You see, Steven, you didn't ruin everything, but then again, the day is still young."


	2. The Stress Of Party Planning

**A/N: Next Chapter I Promise will bring in Mrs. Williams!**

**Hope you enjoy the mega update today!**

**Thanks everyone for reading and commenting and following these stories! You are all the best!**

Chapter 2: The Stress of Party Planning

With the phone calls made and guests excited to see the Williamses again, Danny disappeared from his house to the market while Steve was left behind to vacuum. He had refused to leave once Danny had made his plans and had asked for the day off, and because Steve felt how daunting an impromptu party was going to be, and some concern had arisen over Danny's ability to cook for that many people, Steve had decided to stay and moderate the affair as Danny tried to convince him that it would be alright.

It took little convincing to get everyone on board for the party. Catherine had already offered her services, stating she'd make dessert, which made Danny very happy, and Chin and Kono were having a rather lazy day in the office with paperwork abounding and cases remaining extremely scares. They both offered to bring salads. Kamekona, being the chef of the group, offered a selection of his favorite family dishes, which were accepted by Danny, with the warning that his plan was to cook Italian food for the most part. The evening would be eclectic if anything. Adam was happy to come, volunteering to bring flowers for the table and for the guests of honor – he'd heard much about the Williamses and was very excited to meet them. Charlie and Max also joined in their excitement of the festivities willingly and promised to help in any way that they might be able to – they were commissioned to bring the wine.

The only person left, and the one that was of the most concern, was Doris. Steve had left that call to the very end. He debated on whether or not he should just go home and tell Doris she was coming, or if he should give her the opportunity to decline the offer over the phone. The party would be happening either way, now that everyone had decided to come, and so her declining to attend wouldn't ruin his evening as much as her accepting it would – or so he believed. After about an hour and a half of vacuuming and dusting and then vacuuming again because felt like he needed to stay busy, Steve finally put his cell to his ear and called home to his mother.

"I'm quite shocked it has taken you this long," Doris stated after the general greetings were given. "I just saw Daniel at the market about a half hour ago – it is a small island after all – and he invited me."

"Oh, well, I was doing Danny a favor and vacuuming. His parents are going to stay here with him and it was a very spur of the moment thing so I decided I would help," Steve said already aware of the tone that Doris had adapted.

"Cut the crap Steve, I know when you're lying – even over the phone. Are you afraid I'm going to embarrass you or something?"

"No, I'm afraid that you and Mrs. Williams aren't going to like each other and there will be a showdown and I may lose my best friend is you murder his mother," Steve stated angrily.

"Steven, I know how to behave in public. Just because I wasn't here with you for twenty years doesn't mean I was a complete social recluse. I'll be fine."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Steve retorted. "And I want you to know that because you weren't around I've become fairly attached to Mrs. Williams. Don't be offended."

"I expect you to pick me up before five. I told Danny that I would bake my famous pineapple upside-down cake for the festivities so I should be busy for most of the afternoon. I think it best that you give the Williamses a short break after such a long flight and then we will arrive together," Doris stated ignoring Steve's last comment.

"You accepted?" Steve asked in shock. "You actually want to go to this?"

"Of course I did, it's the civil thing to do," Doris stated. "I've also already called Catherine and found that she was invited as well – by you over an hour ago. I made sure that her dessert and mine would not be in conflict."

"I completely forgot I called her," Steve stated trying to back peddle.

"Too much on your mind?" Doris asked accusingly.

"No, I've been busy vacuuming."

"Well, perhaps you'd best get back to that. I have baking to do. I'll see you at about five," Doris stated.

"Good-Bye mom."

"Good-Bye Steven."

5-0

Danny returned home to find Steve wearing a hole in his floor caused by his pacing.

"The phone call to your mother didn't go well, did it?" Danny asked as he handed Steve two very large paper grocery bags and headed back out to the car.

"How could you tell?" Steve snapped as he dropped the bags and followed Danny.

"Because when I just happened to run into Doris at the market she still hadn't heard from you."

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up on that," Steve huffed. "The least you could have done was call."

"I tried. You didn't answer. So I gave up."

"I was vacuuming."

"It looks great, thanks," Danny said with a smile as he walked back into his house with more groceries. "Well, at least that is over and now we just have to get through this evening. Everything is going to be fine and Doris was rather civil when I spoke to her at the market, which was odd because I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me."

"Well you did jump down her throat when you first met her."

"And I haven't trusted her from the very beginning and because she's CIA I'm pretty sure she can tell."

Steve nodded and stood on the opposite side of the counter from Danny.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Steve asked as he watched Danny unpacking his groceries and preheating his oven.

"I did learn a few things from my mother before I moved out of her house," Danny stated as he pulled a pound of ground beef out of one of the grocery bags, unwrapped it and dropped it into a large sauce pan that he'd placed on the stove.

"Then what are you doing?" Steve asked as he started to unpack the other bags.

"I'm making a bolognaise sauce for the lasagna and a cream sauce for the chicken alfrado," Danny answered and placed a large silver bowl before Steve, and dropped three more pounds of meat into the bowl. "If you are going to just stand there and criticize my cooking, I'm going to put you to work. Onions - start cutting!" he ordered.

"I'm having this crazy déjà view," Steve said with a laugh. "It takes me back to your mother's kitchen last Christmas."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"And yet, you clearly didn't learn anything from seeing me in that kitchen with my mother. I am a perfectly good cook."

"I remember you being stabbed and laying around most of that holiday," Steve retorted.

"I'm gonna stab you if you don't get to chopping those onions!"

"How was Doris when you told her about the party?" Steve asked as he got to work and Danny seemed to multi-task very well.

"She was interested – when was the last time she got invited anywhere?" Danny asked as he threw spices, garlic and several other vegetables into the sauce pan with the beef.

"I don't know," Steve answered as he stopped chopping. "The truth is I really don't know anything about her. I don't know what kinds of friends she had, has, might make. I don't know if she likes to go to parties or if she's a home body. I really don't know anything about anything."

"I know this has been hard on you, but can you imagine what it must be like for her? You gotta give her a chance. Maybe she's great, maybe that prickly exterior is all because of what she's always had to be or because she doesn't really know anything about you either. I know she's not what you expected in a mother, hell you thought she was dead, but you don't know what she imagined you'd be like either and maybe you're not what she was hoping to see in her son."

"Sure Danny, make me feel worse then I already feel."

"I'm sorry, and I get it. My first impression of Doris was terrible too, but I'm willing to give her a second chance. Let's face it, Steve. I'm a momma's boy. I'm not going to deny it. And if anyone treated my mom the way we've been treating yours, I'd probably kill them," Danny said as he waved a can opener around. "So I'm going to try my best to make my mother proud by really trying to accept your mother and be nice to her. Maybe she'll surprise you tonight. Maybe this is the first step to building some trust. Maybe she's awesome – not that I'm expecting much with my previous encounters with the CIA – but maybe your mom isn't like that."

"Man, you know, momma's boys like you, back when I was in training, made me sick."

"It doesn't mean we're weak, it just means that she is the one woman in all the world, next to my daughter and, I hate to admit it, my ex-wife, that I would kill to protect," Danny stated. "That's my mom, you don't mess with her. And, like it or not, Super SEAL, you're probably just like your mother too, and when push comes to shove, she's the only one you've got."

"Normally, I would argue with you, but your cooking smells way too good to argue with," Steve stated as he moved around the counter and looked into the sauce pan at the deep red sauce Danny had been working on.

"Maybe you should go home and help your mom with her pineapple upside-down cake," Danny teased.

"That recipe has been in the family for years, it's technically my grandmothers, and I learned to make it from her," Steve retorted.

"Oh, okay, I totally understand now. You're not a momma's boy! You're a G-Ma's boy!"

"You leave my grandmother out of this," Steve warned.

"Alright, I'm done!" Danny stated and threw his hands up in defeat. "Now get back to those onions!"


	3. Ruining the Surprise

**A/N: and here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! Welcome back Mrs. Veronica Williams.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Ruining the Surprise

With an extra pair of hands, in the kitchen, the meal prep happened fairly quickly and gave Danny and Steve time to wrap their heads around the idea of Patrick and Veronica Williams coming to visit.

It wasn't unwelcome, they decided, after a long bit of discussing – and ranting on Danny's side. The one thing that was unnerving was the idea of how Veronica and Doris would get along. The worst case scenario would see them, not as mortal enemies, but as best friends, and as Danny and Steve discussed the possibility of Veronica taking Doris under her wing and trying to mold her into the mother figure that Steve deserved, the other issue was that Doris would learn _too much_ from Veronica and, even though she was a lovely lady and completely welcome on short visits, having Doris turn into Veronica, complete with New Jersey mentality, would cause head aches and arguments more then Steve had already had to deal with. They decided that it would be best if Doris and Veronica merely tolerated each other, no arguing, nor bonding, but Danny knew better then anyone that Veronica was about to take on a new project and a new friendship was just around the corner for both Veronica and Doris – much to Steve's dismay.

Steve had reconciled himself to the idea of a large dinner party and his mothers behaving civilly to the guests because she wasn't completely inept, but he wasn't sure, having only really known his mother when he was younger, whether or not Doris would accept Veronica's advances toward friendship – Doris was a spy after all and trust had always been elusive even when it came to her own children.

"You've been waiting for this for quite some time," Steve said in an attempt to change the subject and bring the conversation around to another, more pleasant topic.

Danny looked up at his partner as the lasagna went into the oven to bake and Danny stood back to survey the damage done in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as he finally turned his attention back to Steve.

"You've been waiting for your parent to come to visit you."

"Yeah, I guess. I was hoping that when they sent my stuff from New Jersey, they would come along, but they didn't. Ma said she wanted to wait until I was settled and then when I told her I was, she said she wanted to give me just a little more time. I think she was waiting until she was needed. My mother has never been a good vacationer, so I know this isn't going to be restful for her, and you've given her an excuse to get involved."

"You think she's coming here just for me?"

"Don't you think she would have called to tell me she was coming?"

"No, I think she wants to drop in on you. That way she can see for herself that you are really settled and not lying to her – if she shows up unannounced then you can't stress out about them coming."

"Well you ruined that plan!" Danny said with a chuckle.

"I guess I did." Steve smiled. "I'm sure she'll be very surprised to see you at the airport."

"Yes, that is true. It is very hard to turn the tables on my mother, but this might be one of those rare occasions," Danny said with a laugh. "Either way, I think she will find something to keep herself occupied while she is here."

"I better leave you to it," Steve stated as he looked at the clock over the microwave, "It's almost three and Grace's bus should be arriving soon. You had better meet her out there so that she doesn't go to the neighbour's house."

"And then I'll take her with me to easy the dismay when my mother sees me instead of you."

"Good idea. I'll go prep Doris."

"Good luck with that," Danny said mockingly, "but really, Steve, it's going to be just fine."

"I hope so."

5-0

Danny and Grace stood at the gate and watched as one by one people found their way off the plane and onto the island. It was entertaining for Danny to see all of the excitement of so many people who had clearly never come to Hawaii before and who had been dying, in anticipation, to make the trip. Young and old, singles and couples, there was so much excitement that it was flooding off the plane and out into the terminal. Danny and Grace watched with amusement as people rushed for the windows to get their first glimpses of the island, and then there was a familiar set of faces, smiles, and a look of shock as Veronica arrived to see her son and not Steven.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Veronica asked as she wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his cheek. "This was supposed to be the big surprised. You weren't supposed to know."

"Steve always ruins surprises," Danny said with a laugh and hugged his father before turning back to his mother, "but, in Steve's defense, I don't think he realized this was supposed to be a surprise for me."

"Sorry for the short notice, but your mother thinks the situation in Hawaii, pertaining to the McGarrett family, has reached crisis designation." Patrick Williams stated as he hoisted his grand daughter into his arms. "under normal circumstances I would have tried to talk your mother out of this, but as I feel that the resurrection of a mother that has been dead for twenty years is a very traumatic event, and Steven doesn't seem to be taking it well, I too believe that this was the best time for us to come to you and to see if we could bring some normalcy back into your lives."

"I am worried about Steven," Veronica confessed as she hushed her voice and suddenly her joyful mood faded to something darker.

"We're all worried about Steven." Danny sighed and looked around. "We try not to let him see it but things just aren't working well. It's a very delicate tightrope we're all walking on, and I think Steve is suspicious of me and my opinions of his mother – as you know I don't hide my feelings well."

"Well we are here now to fix everything." Patrick stated and tried to lighten the mood. "For now let's focus on getting us out of this airport and into a better location that is much more suited for private conversations. Take us _Home_, Daniel."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh yes, my dear, that is a wonderful idea. Daniel, I am dying to see your new house!" Veronica said as her mood changed once again, "and I don't want you to feel like we aren't here to visit you, because we are, we just feel that Steven needs us too."

"I know mom. I have known you long enough to know that you can't help but help people. I get it, I'm okay with it."

"And our house is pretty amazing, Nona. You are going to love it," Grace added excitedly.

"I'm sure I will, sweetheart, I'm sure I will."

"Alright let's get a move on, son," Patrick stated and before Danny could lead the way through the airport, Patrick took charge of the situation and walked on.

"I think we should stop at the market on our way home," Veronica stated as she followed her husband who was still carrying his granddaughter. "I'll get to work right away – as soon as I have supplies."

"No need, Ma. I have everything under control. When I said Steve ruins all surprises, I really meant it, and so my whole Ohana – family – is coming for dinner. The lasagna is already in the oven."

Veronica's eyes grew wide with pride.

"You're cooking?" Patrick asked in shock.

"You've settled, you really have settled," Veronica cried as she wrapped her arms around her son in the middle of the airport. "I'm so happy for you."

"Ma, please stop," Danny said as he laughed. "I have settled, and yes I am cooking, but it's not that big of a deal."

"Clearly it is," Patrick mocked and his sense of humor mirrored his sons.

"Oh, I'm so happy. Is there anything I can do?" Veronica asked.

"No, not tonight, but I will turn my kitchen over to you for the remainder of your stay." Danny answered with a roll of his eyes and a sideways glance at his father.

"We can make cookies!" Grace stated happily.

"Absolutely, my darling, we can," Veronica said with a loving smile as they picked up their luggage, and then headed out of the airport and into the beautiful Hawaiian sun.


	4. Home

**A/N: This chapter is Mrs. Williams up to her antics. The party will start in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Home

Veronica made quick work of making herself comfortable. After one quick glance at the outside facade of the house and a view of the ocean, Danny led his parents into his new home – much to his mother excitement. She praised the grass, the trees, the breeze, even the sounds of the street and the neighbourhood, and this was all before she'd even stepped through the door.

Danny shook his head. He'd been expecting something of the sort. Veronica had done the same thing when he'd gotten his first apartment back in Jersey – but not so much when she first saw his apartment in Hawaii.

"Oh it's lovely," Veronica cooed as she scanned the living area. "It's bright and open. You seem to have very good airflow from these windows – catching the breeze just perfectly. You're keeping it nice and tidy. I'm very happy to see that. You vacuum weekly?"

"Of course Ma," Danny stated.

"Well, it's just what I pictured your home – in Hawaii – looking like." Veronica stated.

"And it smells like home," Patrick added.

"Yes, it does! Best check that lasagna!" Veronica sang and dashed toward the kitchen.

"Ma, its fine! I have it all under control. Don't worry about it please!" Danny called after his mother.

"It's no trouble, Daniel, no trouble at all. I'm here to lend a helping hand." Veronica said as she popped around the corner again, waved and then disappeared.

"Here, Pop, I'll help you with your luggage," Danny said with a laugh and led his father up to the second level.

"Everything looks good and well kept. Did you call a home inspector when you bought the house? Was it checked out? The structure is sound? You know you get what you pay for Daniel." Patrick stated as he followed his son up the stairs.

"I had a home inspector come in and then he pointed out the issues to the home owners at the time and we got the price lowered. Before Grace and I moved in I had the issues taken care of and now everything is good. We are thinking of redoing the main floor bathroom in the next year or so, but it's nothing that is urgent. It's just a little outdated and purple. I can live with it for now." Danny explained.

"You could have painted."

"No, the fixtures are all purple."

"You have a purple toilet?" Patrick asked in shock.

"I sure do. It's probably the only one on the island!" Danny mocked. "Grace loves it!"

Patrick chuckled.

"And what about if there are storms?" Patrick asked. "You are so close to the ocean."

"We board up and we move inland like most of the people here. There are protocols and procedures. It's all good. We're perfectly safe and completely comfortable." Danny explained.

"Tsunamis?"

"In the event of a Tsunami warning, you get the hell out of the way." Danny stated. "Head as far away from the water as you can get and hope for the best. I have insurance coverage for that though."

"Good!" Patrick stated and Danny motioned with his arm into the bedroom that he'd previously gotten ready.

"Very nice – your mother's favourite colour I see." Patrick teased.

"You know it's better to make her happy because if she's not happy she'll knit pick everything else."

"She's trained you well son."

Danny nodded.

Veronica and Grace followed the men upstairs moments later.

"I switched the meatballs from the fridge to the oven with the lasagna. They are going to need some time to bake. I'm happy to see that you are brining your chicken, but Daniel, I'm not happy with all these boxes of packaged pasta I am seeing." Veronica stated and then stopped. "Oh this is lovely. It will do nicely."

"Ma, I'm so happy that you like it, but I don't have time to make pasta from scratch!" Danny stated.

"I'll let it slide this time," Veronica cooed and pinched her son's cheeks. "But I have taught you better then that."

"Ma, stop!"

"Daniel you have a beautiful home!" she cooed and wrapped her arms around her son's neck again.

"Thank you mom."

"Is there anything that we can do while we're here? Your father is great with home improvements – you know – so if you can put him to work, he'll do it."

"Thank you for the offer, _dad_," Danny stated sarcastically, "but my plan was to make the two of you enjoy the vacation for once. Mom do you even know how to have a vacation and not do things?"

"No," Veronica said flatly and shook her head. "You should know this by now."

Grace giggled at her father's side.

"Sadly, I'm all too aware." Danny said with a loving smile, "but I am determined to make you enjoy Hawaii and maybe get you on Island Time."

"I'll try my best, Daniel, but I'm not going to promise anything drastic. I am who I am." Veronica stated.

"Thanks Ma," Danny said and there was embarrassment in his every move. "Grace and I made up this room just for you."

"Do you like it Nona? I picked out the colour!" Grace stated.

"It's my favourite colour!" Veronica said lovingly. "You know your Nona so well my darling! I love it. It's perfect."

"Yay, I'm so happy!" Grace beamed.

"We are going to have so much fun while I'm here," Veronica stated and scooped Grace into her arms. "I'm sure you have all kinds of plans and we are going to do all of them."

"All of them?" Grace gasped.

"All of them, right Daniel?" Veronica smiled.

"As many as we can fit in with the time that we have," Danny said.

"All of them," Veronica restated.

"Come on Grace, we have stuff to do. Let Nona and Nono unpack and settle in." Danny said as he turned toward the door leading his daughter along.

"We'll be right down," Patrick said as Grace looked back over her shoulder not wanting to leave her Grandparents. "Then you can show me everything. The back yard. The beach. Your room. I want to see it all." He added excitedly.

"Okay Nono!" Grace stated and rushed after her father.

"He's made a feast, Patrick." Veronica whispered when she was alone with her husband. "His kitchen is beautiful, organized, and he's cooking!"

"Are you satisfied, my love?" Patrick asked with a smile.

"Yes, finally. Daniel has settled. I was worried it would never happen. There were times when he was so unhappy, but he's doing so well here." Veronica stated and wrapped her arms around her husband - with tears in her eyes.

"There's no need for you to worry any more. He's home." Patrick said softly and lovingly to the woman in his arms.

"It is true. He is home."


	5. Turn Off The Spy

**A/N: The more I have to deal with Doris, the more she speaks to me in a negative way. In the beginning I had planned to make this story turn Doris around, now however I don't think that's going to happen. Sorry to anyone who actually likes Doris.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Turn Off The Spy

A light tap at the door broke Patrick out of his house tour as Grace rushed away from her Grandparents to answer it.

"Catherine!" Grace squealed joyfully.

"Hey Gracie!" Catherine smiled pleasantly and from the door the sun shown in around her and she looked almost angelic. "Am I the first one here?" She asked awkwardly as Patrick and Veronica stared at the young woman they'd never seen before.

"Ma, Pop, Stop Staring!" Danny scolded as he rushed out of the kitchen and toward the front door. "This is Catherine Rollins. Cat, these are my parents - Veronica and Patrick."

Catherine smiled but the awkwardness had descended.

"I made pies," Catherine said, not knowing what else to say, as the awkwardness permeated through the house.

"She bakes!" Veronica stated excitedly as she made faces at her single son.

"Calm down, Ma, she's taken." Danny said with a sigh and accepted the carrier that Catherine had held out to him.

"If she's taken, what is she doing showing up at your house alone, Daniel?" Veronica asked making Catherine feel even more awkward - if that was possible - as Danny tried to get her to come into the house.

"She's Steve's girlfriend!" Danny stated as he threw up his hands.

"So you're the one!" Veronica cooed excitedly as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Catherine.

"Oh...Okay...we're hugging now." Catherine said in shock and confusion.

"Ma, could you stop smothering her - please?" Danny asked.

"Daniel, I'm doing no such thing!" Veronica scolded. "Now, Catherine, come and sit by me - let's chat a little."

"To answer your question, Catherine, yes you are the first one here, but don't worry, everyone else should be arriving shortly and then you should be left alone." Danny stated sympathetically and turned back toward the kitchen when his mother shot him a look that could kill.

There came another knock at the door.

"Oh thank God!" Danny sighed to himself as Grace jumped up and rushed to answer it again.

"Oh Chin!" Veronica cried and rushed toward the door. "Poor, poor Chin. I'm so sorry for your loss. So terribly sorry."

"Thank you Veronica," Chin said calmly and with a smile - accepting all that he knew was good and loyal and loving from Danny's mother.

"I had so hoped to meet Malia. My heart goes out to you Chin." Veronica continued on in her condolences.

"She would have loved you." Chin smiled.

"And how are you doing?" The little lady asked sympathetically.

"I'm taking things one day at a time." Chin answered.

"If there is anything I can do while I'm here, you don't hesitate to ask." Veronica stated as her husband came to her side and reached out to shake Chin's hand.

"Anything at all, Chin. We are both so very sorry for your loss." Patrick said echoing his wife's sentiments - in his most calm and authoritative manner.

"Thank you." Chin nodded and then tried to brighten things up. "I see you've finally met Catherine."

"Oh finally indeed," Veronica said with a chuckle. "What has it been - nearly three years since my first visit and not until now have I laid eyes on the woman I was made to believe existed."

"In Catherine's defense, Ma, she's active with the navy and was out at sea when you first visited." Steve said from behind Veronica as the little woman started and spun on her heals.

"Oh Lord Child, don't do that!" Veronica scolded. "When did you get here Steven? I didn't hear you arrive." She stated more cheerfully as she reached out to hug him.

"He snuck in the back way to make an entrance," Danny teased.

"I move with stealth," Steve said with a laugh as he graciously accepted the peck on the cheek from Veronica and then stepped aside to reveal Doris. "Veronica Williams, I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Doris McGarrett."

"It is an honour and a privilege to meet you," Veronica stated as she stepped forward to shake Doris's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Doris said formally but there was none of the easiness between these two women as there was between Veronica and everyone else.

There was an awkward moment as Steve introduced his mother to Patrick but it didn't last long as the door was opened again and Kono and Adam arrived.

"Kono my dear. My Darling. My beautiful Hawaiian Girl. I've missed you!" Veronica cried as Kono rushed forward into her open arms.

"Auntie, I'm missed you too! Oh it's going to be so nice to have you with us again!" Kono stated and hugged Veronica tightly. "This is Adam." She added and motioned to the man who followed her. "What do you think?" she asked teasingly as Adam blushed.

"Tall, dark and handsome," Veronica smiled seeing the embarrassment in the young mans face, "But I expected nothing less from a woman of your beauty, Kono. He treats you right?" She asked.

"Of course," Kono giggled.

"Not that it would be anything for you to show him who is boss," Veronica stated.

"Exactly."

"Well then yes, I do approve. Now come here Adam and let me take a look at you."

"These are for you, Auntie." Adam smiled and offered Veronica a big beautiful bouquet of tropical flowers.

"They are lovely," Veronica said with a loving and kind smile before she reached out and hugged Adam as well.

"I've heard nothing but incredible things about you ma'am. Kono raves about you and your ways, and I'm dying for some of that cooking that is so legendary."

"Oh you flatterer you," Veronica said as she blushed. "Yes, Kono, you have found a good one." She added and steered Adam and Kono toward the gathering. "Adam, I'd like to know your opinion on babies." She added as they sat down and Kono blushed bright red.

"And so it starts," Danny stated.

"She's awfully high strung," Doris whispered to Steve as she watched Veronica move through the gathering and interact openly with everyone. "I mean who is really that excited to see people. It's suspicious, and to get all into someone's business like that."

"It's not suspicious. She's a happy, loving person who has made us all feel welcome and loved. She knows nothing of spies and treachery. Her husbands a fireman and she has been a house wife most of her life. Her job has been nothing more than to love and cherish her family and friends. She's everything a mother should be." Steve whispered harshly.

"Oh don't be naive." Doris stated with a dismissive wave. "She's up to something."

"She may be up to something, but I can guarantee it's nothing that you would be expecting. There isn't a malicious or conniving bone in her body. She is here to have a good time and reunite with friends. She may also be here to push me into marrying Catherine, making sure Kono and Adam are well on their way to producing offspring and Chin will be in for as much mothering support as he could possibly handle, but there is nothing, not a single thing that you should be suspicious about." Steve spouted a little louder then he'd anticipated. "If I had to guess, I would have to say you are jealous at how well liked she is."

"That's absurd."

"No it's the truth." Steve huffed.

Danny heard the end of the exchange between Steve and Doris just as Kamekona, Charlie and Max arrived at the front door. The introductions of the new comers were made to Veronica and Patrick as Mrs. Williams remained oblivious to what had passed between Steve and his mom, but Danny could tell that Steve's mood and demeanor had already drastically changed and the longer he remained in - not so silent - conversation with his mother, the sooner the whole evening would fall apart around them, and Danny was not going to let that happen.

"Hey Steve," Danny called as Kamekona laid a casserole dish in his arms. "Could you give me a hand while Kamekona brings in the rest of whatever it is he has brought with him?"

"Yeah," Steve stated as he was snapped out of his argument and he turned - without apology - and followed Danny to the kitchen.


	6. World Peace

**A/N: Still not really liking Doris. This is a filler chapter that is going to bring out different relationships and feeling of the characters. More to come soon!**

Chapter 6: World Peace

"Do you need a hand Daniel?" Veronica asked as she watched the exchange between her son and Steve.

"No thanks Ma, I'm sure Steve and I can handle this. You just relax and carry on with Kono and Adam - won't they make stunningly beautiful babies?" Danny asked and shot a mischievous smile at Kono.

Kono face-palmed herself as Veronica cried out in the affirmative and Adam turned about as red as the tie he was wearing.

As Steve moved away from his mother and Kamekona ducked toward the door again, Doris made her way toward the one other person in the room she was comfortable with and sat down next to Catherine on the sofa.

"May I ask your opinion of Mrs. Williams?" Doris asked in a hushed voice.

"She seems sweet enough. She actually reminds me of my grandmother on my father's side of the family - God rest her soul. I think it's an Italian thing." Catherine answered with a kind hearted and genuine smile. "I can see why Steve likes her so much, and why he gets alone with Danny so well. There is so much of his mother and his father in him."

"I've not yet met his father," Doris stated shortly.

"He's the perfect opposite to Veronica," Catherine said and motioned toward the man conversing with Chin, Charlie and Max. "Calm, quiet and contemplative. They balance each other out."

"Quite the profile you've already developed." Doris said with a nod as Grace came forward.

"So you are Steve's mom." Grace stated as she addressed Doris. "I'm Grace." she added with a confidence that mirrored that of her grandmother.

"Yes, I'm Doris," She answered with a smile. "I've heard much about you, but it has taken much too long for us to meet."

"Yes it has," Grace stated cheerfully. "Have you been introduced to everyone?" she asked playing the role of hostess while her father was out of the room.

"Everyone but your grandfather," Doris admitted, "but there is no need to disturb him. He's busy with the boys. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm twelve now. I live here with Danno because my mommy moved to Las Vegas - not really sure why she wanted to do that but she did."

"And how do you feel about that?" Doris asked.

"Well I can see why Danno didn't want to leave like he left New Jersey. We have too many friends and good things here. I just don't understand why mommy didn't see that and stay here, but Stanley wanted to take the new job and mommy wanted to make things work for the baby, and I have Danno, and my Ohana. So I guess I'm okay with it."

"Are you mad at your mommy for leaving you?" Doris asked having done the same thing when her daughter was only slightly older than Grace.

"She promised to visit and any time I want to go see her, Stanley will pay for it. So I can't really be angry, a little hurt - yes - but at least she wasn't allowed to take me away from Danno like the first time. I'm a Daddy's girl and I'll be the first to admit it, even if he thinks I don't think he's cool." Grace explained with a giggle.

Doris thought long and hard as she watched and listen to the young lady before her. Their situations were different - that was certain - but had she not done the same thing to her children by leaving them? She had left them with their father. She couldn't have known that Jack would abandon them as well, or maybe she could have - knowing what she knew he'd uncovered. It all came down to the truth verses lies and the trust she'd never really had for her husband, children, or anyone - for that matter. But this child knew what was going on with her parents. She trusted them to tell her the truth and the truth had grounded her and allowed her to be happy. Doris wondered if there could have been any other way to handle her situation, but the truth was that the damage had already been done.

5-0

"What the hell was that all about?" Danny asked as he entered the kitchen and Steve had already started pacing. "Are you all right?"

"No," Steve stated shortly and angrily.

"Are you going to be able to get yourself under control of should I make excuses for you?"

"I'll be fine. It's Doris I'm worried about."

"What did she do?" Danny asked as Kamekona walked in again and placed another tray down. "How much did you bring?" Danny asked just before Kamekona exited the kitchen for the third time.

"Brah, you said there were a lot of people, so I brought a lot of food - to get them all hooked and bring them down to my truck." Kamekona answered.

"I also told him that everyone else was bringing food as well," Danny said to Steve as Kamekona left again.

Steve laughed and shook his head.

"But seriously Steve, should I be worried about Doris?"

"I don't know. She said she would behave herself and I don't think she'll say anything directly to anyone, but that doesn't mean that she isn't going to criticize everything to me once your back is turned." Steve sighed.

"What did she say to you?"

"You don't need to know," Steve said with a shake of his head. "It will upset you and you don't need that. I don't want the night ruined for you as well. I'll deal with it myself. Just know that CIA spy Doris McGarrett is in full form tonight."

"Whatever she said, it upset you."

"Yes, but some part of me was expecting it. Honestly, I'm embarrassed and disappointed, and I shouldn't have to feel that way because of my mother."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked lightheartedly. "Don't you know that a mother's one true job is to embarrass and disappoint her children for the rest of their lives - no matter what?"

"Not like this," Steve said with a sigh as he took the last tray out of Kamekona's hands and Danny fished the lasagna out of the oven.

"Well, there isn't much I can tell you - in the way of advice - if you don't tell me exactly what happened," Danny said and stubbornly Steve shook his head. "All right, then all I can hope for is that my lasagna is good enough to bring peace to this group of strangers and that your mother falls into a food coma and behaves herself."

"It won't bring world peace - it's not made by your mother." Steve teased but grinned all the same.

"It's her recipe!" Danny retorted.

"But it's just not the same." Steve said childishly. "You didn't make it with love."

"Like hell I didn't!"


	7. Doris's Departure

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Happy Canada Day Weekend to all you Canadians out there! Hope you're having a fantastic and festive time! **

Chapter 7: Doris's Departure.

Taking a different approach to the large gathering in his home and the over abundance of food - thanks to Kamekona - Danny and Steve laid out all of the hot dishes in the kitchen and then motioned for the guests to line up, take what they would like and to find their way to the dinning room where the table was crowded but not uncomfortable. Steve had stayed with Danny to compose himself, and by the time he and Danny were able to get their own food, and join the gathering, Steve was in a much better mood - overall.

Doris was strategically located between Steve and Catherine, with Chin right across from her and Kono and Adam within a good conversational distance. Danny sat at the head of the table. Grace sat to his right, right next to Steve, and to Danny's left were his mother and father.

Bottles of wine and an assortment of salads lines the centre of the simply laid table and the dinner passed relatively pleasantly as the conversation and the proximity of all involved dictated the social construct of general politeness and cordiality.

Patrick told many an embarrassing story about Danny when he was little – to the friends whom Danny had made in his new home. Veronica lovingly scolded her husband, pinched or patted her son's cheek and generally smiled and got along with everyone. Grace giggled freely, joined in her grandfather's conversation and occasionally started the stories herself. The whole of the events of the previous New Years were retold in great detail and over exaggerations from some people, and generally speaking the dinner party was a smashing success. It passed away without a major incident – aside for the toppling of a nearly empty wine bottle onto the white table cloth.

When dinner had ended - with empty bottles of wine making way for beer and tea and coffee - Danny decided that the best place to carry on the easiness of the general gathering was to take the dessert out onto the patio to enjoy the sunset and the freedom of a slightly more open space.

And so it was, with Danny's patio furniture acting well enough to keep the ladies in a good humour and Catherine leading a conversation that was suitable to both mothers and Kono - the men were free to mull about the back yard. Grace and her grandfather challenged Steve and Max to an impromptu game of Bocce on the lawn as Danny made the rounds - joining conversations, offering others beverages as politely as he could and enduring the ever cautious and concerned glances that Steve would shoot at his mother and then catch his partner's eye.

Doris behaved herself, joining in the merriment, even going so far as to talk to Veronica - asking questions of the strangely exuberant woman and she even offered insight into some of the local markets and places to shop while the Williamses were in town.

Veronica, however, had caught something in the way Doris spoke. It was all for show. Veronica had arrived in Hawaii, with every intention of finding the light in and otherwise dark situation. She'd spent many a sleepless night, back in New Jersey, trying to understand how a mother could do the things that Doris had done, but she had been read and willing to hear Doris's side of the story and to accept her into the fold if it was in Doris's best interest. Veronica had been just as shocked with the news of Steve's mother's resurrection as Steve was - having received a frantic phone call, not from Steve, but from Daniel who wasn't the best correspondent unless something was really bothering him. Dealing with death and mourning were hard enough - especially when it had taken so long for Steve to accept that he was mourning the death of both of his parents at the same time. Veronica had seen the struggle and had tried her best - along with her son - to try and put things into perspective for Steve, but now this was a stranger and completely unforeseeable turn of events, and even Veronica wasn't sure how to deal with the issues - and there were a lot of them.

After having seen the change in Steve - after some distressing conversation that Veronica was sure had something to do with mother and son - she started watching Doris in a completely different way. Doris McGarrett may be a spy, hell she may have even profiled Veronica from the moment they had met, but Veronica Williams had raised five children and had become an expert in human behaviour. She could tell when someone was lying. She could tell that Doris was hiding something, but most of all, Veronica Williams could tell that she'd gotten under Doris's skin from the very beginning of their acquaintance, and this was making Steven very uncomfortable.

As the evening wore on, the sun faded and the stars came out, the party wound down. Grace fell asleep in her grandfather's arms. Danny tried to explain the concept of Bocce Ball to Kamekona who couldn't get past the Italian name and Steve walked a slow pacing circle around the gathering. Soon his mother waved him over.

"How much longer must we put up with this?" Doris asked in a hushed whisper.

"You can leave whenever you want." Steve retorted and made to leave his mother's side again but she pulled him back.

"You are my ride."

Steve took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to his mother. "I know you know how to drive the truck, and in true spy form, I know you've been dumping your alcohol into the brushes so that you might stay on top of everyone while they slipped blissfully into inebriation. So by all means, go." Steve retorted.

Doris stood in that moment, angrily, but trying to hold it in, as she stepped toward Danny and Steve nearly choked on his drink.

Veronica had been watching the whole exchange while trying to carry on her conversation with Catherine and Kono.

"Daniel, I'd like to thank you for the lovely evening." Doris stated when Danny spun around in shock to see Doris standing so close to him.

"Leaving so soon?" Danny asked, caught Steve's eye and then looked back to Doris.

"I'm afraid I must go - big day tomorrow," She said with energy and a smile that had lies written from ear to ear.

"All right, well, thank you so much for coming. I have your cake tray in the kitchen. I'll wash it and return it as soon as possible. Unless you need it - I can wash it now."

"No, no, don't trouble yourself, Daniel." Doris said with another unnerving smile. "Have a wonderful evening. It was lovely meeting you." Doris added, waved to the people who heard her farewell, shook hands with Patrick who was sitting the closest to Danny, and then slipped into the house and disappeared.

Steve followed his mother through the house but remained at the front door as Doris headed onward.

"Well, are you coming?" Doris asked over her shoulder one last time.

"No, I'm going to stay here until everyone else leaves. I'll catch a ride with Catherine or take Danny's car, but I'm not leaving until I've helped Danny clean up."

"Are you in any condition to drive?" Doris retorted.

"I've been drinking coffee for the last two hours. I'm fine."

"Fine." Doris huffed and left.

Steve shook his head and sighed before he collected his thoughts once more and walked back through the house toward the kitchen.

"Is everything all right Steven?" Veronica asked as she leaned on the kitchen island and startled Steve because he hadn't been expecting her to be there.

Steve nodded and plastered a smile on his face.

"Sit down." Veronica ordered.

Crestfallen and letting his true emotional state show in his face, Steve knew that Veronica could see through all of his tricks and therefore, he could tell that she saw through Doris as well.

"You are not all right, and we are going to have a talk about it!" Veronica stated as she turned toward the sink and started running the water.

"Yes Ma'am," Steve agreed and braced himself for the onslaught like a child ready for a grounding.


	8. The Meaning of Motherhood

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update this story. I've been busy writing – finishing other stories – and getting ready for a huge scrapbooking project. But things are moving along well and I'm happy with this chapter. I hope you like it. This is all Veronica being all kinds of awesome mom! Not really sure where I'm going with this story, but I'm sure as I work through some of the fun little quirky things, something bad will happen and I'll have all the action I need. For now, enjoy the fluff!**

Chapter 8: The Meaning of Motherhood

"Steven, you are aware that I have raised a house full of children, I have an army of grand children, and I have a very large herd of nieces and nephews?" Veronica asked after a long silence was spent listening to the running water and the light chatter that floated in through the open kitchen window.

"I am quite aware of that, yes," Steve answered and a smile crossed his face as he was sent back to the Williams full house for New Years Eve.

"Then it should be no surprise to you that I can tell when people are lying to me. I may not be a spy, it may not have been taught to me in theory, but it's a skill that most people learn when they become parents - some people call it paranoia but I call it the maternal - or paternal - instinct."

Steve frowned.

"I know that your mother doesn't like me - that was a given from the moment we met. I can tell that she is suspicious. I can tell that she may also be a little jealous. I have nothing to hide, Steven, and I'm not about to change because some woman thinks I'm hiding something, and if she's jealous she should be trying harder. If I'd worried about every other person in the world who clashed with my methods, or didn't like me, I would have had a breakdown years ago." Veronica stated and placed Doris's cake dish in the soapy hot water. "As it is, I'm my own woman. I know what works for me and I have my own legions of special people to prove it."

"I'm not going to defend her. I don't want you to change. She's paranoid and is socially stunted, and it has nothing to do with her maternal instinct - it's her CIA brain washing and lack of experience!" Steve stated bitterly.

"But she is your mother," Veronica scolded.

"But she was talking poorly about you and I'll not have that!" Steve said a little more forcefully than he'd anticipated. "I'm sorry." he added and looked at his hands.

Danny walked in just in time to hear the apology.

"Ma, you don't need to be doing dishes." Danny stated trying to gain control of whatever situation he'd just walked in to. "You're on vacation."

There was a flash of panic that coursed through Danny but a look he'd been given many times when he was a child calmed him down and set him _almost_ at ease.

"You know I think better when I'm busy, Daniel, and after the wine I drank I need to clear my mind." Veronica explained with a slight wave of her soapy hands.

"Perhaps I should put more coffee on," Danny said as he tried to make himself busy.

"I'm fine, dear. I won't sleep a wink if I have anymore to drink." Veronica said in a sing song voice and smiled at her son. "Besides, we have a dilemma to deal with. Doris doesn't like me and I really don't care because, frankly, I don't have any respect for the woman, but it is bothering your brother, Steven, and we need to deal with it so that we might all enjoy my visit with open hearts and minds."

Danny's eyes grew wide as he mother spoke.

"She's just jealous," Steve huffed.

"Jealous that you like my mother more?" Danny asked with a sigh. "I can see how that would make a mother jealous."

"Are you jealous of my relationship with your mother?" Steve asked sadly.

"Lord no!" Danny stated with half a laugh. "I'm used to her taking in strays. It's what makes her so special. It's what makes Ohana so easy to understand."

"Steven is not a stay!" Veronica scolded.

"Your mother took me in when I needed a mother the most. She's the only mother I've known in my adult life and she's the standard to which I'm holding Doris - and Doris is failing. I'm struggling with Doris. I don't like that she's sketched Veronica's character falsely without giving her a chance, and then she expects me to go along with it out of loyalty to her. I've tried to be accepting of her but I feel like this is so one sided. I'm tired of trying so hard." Steve explained to the best of his ability and sounding more and more like a lost and frightened child as he carried on.

"You are torn between loyalty to one and the subconscious social pressure of loyalty to the other." Veronica stated.

"Mother, you're drunk. That made absolutely no sense." Danny stated.

"It made perfect sense." Steve said with a nod of his head as he stuck up for Veronica. "Doris is my mother. I feel like I'm a terrible son because there isn't any loyalty - only questions that she continually answers with more lies and guilt, but when it comes to Veronica, I have plenty of loyalty because she's been nothing but kind, and loving, and honest to me since the day we met."

"Doris is a spy, has always been a spy and chose to put her work as a spy before and above all thing. I'm going to assume that she thought she was doing the right thing at the time, but I can't say that I condone it." Veronica explained. "Until she can learn to see that her behaviour is not motherly, she does not deserve you as a son. It isn't your fault, Steven. Not in the least. She should be trying much harder. She needs to learn to deserve you because you are an amazing person."

"But _you_ deserve me because you are a mother above and beyond all things." Steve stated as he slammed his hands down onto the counter top. "But now she dislikes you so you won't be able to teach her anything - because she's stubborn and CIA – and wasn't that the whole point of you coming all this way?"

"Calm down big fella," Danny stated as he threw his hands out, "don't take it out on my kitchen. I don't have the money to renovate it just yet."

"Sorry," Steve said and pocketed his hands to keep them under control - he's picked up some habits from the usually flailing detective in their time as friends and partners.

"The whole point of me coming wasn't just so that I could deal with Doris, but rather so that I might be in on the ground floor of things, and because I have been meaning to com out here for some time to see this beautiful home of Daniel's and all my dear friends." Veronica explained soothingly.

"So where do we go from here - with this conclusion drawn in the sand and dividing this family?" Danny asked skeptically.

"There is no divide," Steve said with a nod of his head. "Doris hasn't earned the right to be in this family and until she does she is going to need to understand that I'm a grown man making my own way in the world and she has had no hand in that."

"But Steven, those are very pretty speeches. Are you lying to yourself? Are you speaking these words for the sake of show?" Veronica asked softly. "I see the determination in the face of what is right in front of you, but will these walls crumble when you are face to face with Doris again. You don't need to put on airs for Daniel and I, we know you. So will this resolve fade?"

"Probably," Steve answered more down trod than before.

"What can I do to help you while I'm here?" Veronica asked and lifted Steve's chin with her fingers so that he looked her in the eyes.

Steve smiled a slight but genuine smile. "Mother me while you're here and understand that I'll want and need to be with you as much as possible."

"That seems reasonable enough," Veronica said and smiled, "and I'll bake you 'feel better' cookies first thing tomorrow."

Steve smiled wider, "I will be here at dawn!"

"No not dawn! Please a little later than dawn." Danny whined.

"Okay, nine."

Veronica laughed heartily at the two men before her.

"And I'll even play nice with Doris if I have to." Veronica cooed as she caught her son's concern from across the room.

"She probably won't come around here." Steve said with a grumpy shrug and a pout. "She's the one that doesn't play nice - ever."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Danny said with a sigh and looked up as Kono and Adam came into the kitchen.

"I think people are getting ready to turn in and call it a night." Kono said as she reached out and hugged Veronica, knowing that she and Adam had interrupted something very serious.

Patrick entered and passed right through the kitchen with Grace in his arms - fast asleep.

"It's getting late," Veronica said. "It was lovely meeting you Adam." She added and hugged him.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mrs. Williams, and I hope to take you up on that lunch invite - any of my restaurants, anytime. Just call first." Adam stated politely.

"Such a lovely young man!" Veronica cooed and cupped his face in her hands. "Kono, I give you permission to keep this one!"

"I think I will," Kono said lovingly.

And with that the party broke up, leaving Steve and Danny alone in the house with Veronica and Patrick.


End file.
